robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Green
Cast/Seth_GreenCast/Seth_Green_Toy Seth Gesshel Green (born February 8, 1974 in Overbrook Park, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is an actor, perhaps best known for playing the character of Oz the werewolf in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Dr. Evil's son Scott Evil in the Austin Powers series of films. Standing 5'4" with a full head of red hair, he appeared in the short-lived television series Greg the Bunny, as well as voicing the character of Chris Griffin (among others) on the animated series Family Guy. He also appeared in the children's sitcom Tucker, playing himself in the part of McKenna's boyfriend, as well as the short-lived Four Kings. In 2005, he co-created Robot Chicken with Matthew Senreich for Cartoon Network's Adult Swim and the Freshmen with Hugh Sterbakov. Green has also written for the magazine Toyfare and is a noted fan and collector of M.A.S.K. toys. Many of Seth Green's friends have appeared on Robot Chicken including his co-stars from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Family Guy, Scooby Doo 2 and Rat Race. Episodes Written By: Episodes Directed By: Episodes Acted In: *Tacos Rule (George Bush) *Rachael Leigh Cook PSA (Police Officer) *''X-Span Request Live'' (W.R. Davidson) *''Bloopers!'' (Keanu Reeves, Corky, Criminal) *Hey, Kool-Aid! (Kool-Aid Man) *''Secrets of the Animal Kingdom'' (Lion) *Ironic Heart Attack (First Man, Second Man) *Heart Attacks Abound (Final Victim) *''The Best Cowboy'' (Mrs. McNally's 3rd Graders) *''3 Fast 3 Furious'' (Michael Knight, Batman, Robin) *''Meteorgeddon'' (Reporter #2, Steven Tyler) *''Behind the Music: Electric Mayhem'' (Ed McMahon) *I Want My Sundae! (Fat Man) *''Tooth and Consequences'' (Dad, Child) *Immature Pilots (Pilot) *Supervillians in Traffic (Cobra Commander) *''Welcome to the Spoilers'' (Host, Camper #2, M. Night Shyamalan) *Corndog Audience (Man) *Beavis and Butt-head Join Teen Titans (Robin) *Italian Stereotypes (Pizza Man) *''Pimp My Sister'' (Pimp, Alex, Gay Ho, Crack Ho) *Sci-Fi Convention War (RPG Attendee, Wheelchair Attendee, Robin Attendee) *''The Real World: Metropolis'' (Batman, Robin, Falcon, Hulk) *Presidential Cow Tipping (Bill Clinton) *''Zombie Idol'' (Frankenberry) *Girls Room Invader (Invader) *''The Twist'' (M. Night Shyamalan) *''Enter the Fat One (Part 2)'' (Britney Spears) *''Hollywood Spotlight'' (Hulk, Morty Finklestein) *''Chappaqua Follies'' (Bill Clinton) *Wheelchair Ride (Old Man) *''Sabrina the Teenage Bitch (Part 2)'' (Salem) *''Eternia News Network'' (Teela) *''Where's Michael?'' (White Michael, Bystander #1) *Watching You (Son) *Shatner's Toupee (Thug #2) *Love You TiVo (Announcer) *It's Not a Tumor (Doctor) *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' (Anne's Dad) *''Where Are They Now?'' (Destro) *''Educational Wrestling Federation'' (Buck McCoy) *Oprah Fufills Dreams (Native American) *Woo-Hoo! (Woo-Hoo Girl) *More Butter! (Man) *Big Balls (Man) *''Murder in Smurf Town X'' (Gargamel) *A Date With Scarlett (Nerd) *''Welcome to the Terrordrome (Destro) *''KITT's Day Out'' (Michael Knight) *He's Dead (Michael Knight) *Betsy Creates the Flag (George Washington) *Jared Breaks His Diet (Jared) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Narrator) *''Jaws: Special Edition'' (Chief Brody, the Shark) *Oblivious Grandpa (Father, Grandpa) *Happy Ending (Mr. Joe) *A Scooby Friday (Old Man Phillips) *Carousel of Tommorow (Mr. Wembley) *''Never Say Goy!'' (Goyfinger) *Nerds are Hot (Nerd) *Huggytime Bears (Doug Goldstein/Funshine Bear, Boy Scouts) *Free Pizza (NASN Astronaut) *''Napoleon Bonamite'' (Judge) *A Love that Can Never Be (Amorous Puppy) *Everything Floats Down Here! (Pennywise) *Ass-Pirates of the Caribbean (Gay Pirate #1, Gay Pirate #2) *Wet My Whistle (Man) *Air Force One Theft (George Bush, Bill Clinton) *''You Can't Do That On Robot Chicken'' (Himself) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Narrator) *''Previously On Robot Chicken'' (Himself, Alien) *Arcade Pervert (Pervert) *Terrorism (Child, George Bush) *Two Scoops! (Sunny) *Skater McGee (Mayor) *Space Invaders (Paul) *Unicorn Mayonnaise (College Student) *Randy Savage vs. Kool-Aid Man (Randy Savage, Kool-Aid Man) *''Mr. & Mrs. Brady'' (Announcer, Greg Brady, Peter Brady) *Make the Carpet Match the Drapes (Barber) *The Flintstones (FedEx Delivery Guy) *Corporate See-Saw (Businessman) *Vampire Chase (Man) *Satan Thanks (Tommy Schmidt) *This Show Is So Clever (Kid) *Mr. Six Pays a Visit (Victim) *''Idle Nuts'' (Himself) *''Attack of the Giant Midget'' (Narrator) *Djinni Mermaid (Man, M. Night Shyamalan) *The Neverending Party (Bastian) *''Omaha's Number 1 News Team'' (Underdog, George Bush) *Board Game Movies (Hungry Hungry Hippo, Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson) *Horny Robot Redux (Maggie Peyton, Lindsay Lohan) *Ent Pleasurer (Ranger, Tree) *Snoopy's Back Problem (Doctor) *''Captain Planet'' (Ted Turner, Captain Planet, Executive) *Numb-Chucking (Teen) *''Apocalypse Pony (Father) *Pikachu Secret (Ash, Gary) *''Senior Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Donatello) *Dunst Rejection (Nerd) *''Fan-Dingo'' (Paper Bag) *Incompetent Airport Security (Security Guard) *''Office Fighter'' (Jim) *Jedi Bush (George Bush, Bill Clinton) *Vern Needs A Hand (Verne Troyer) *''Bloopers! Three'' (Contestant) *Care Bear Genocide (Cloudkeeper) *''Hemlich Begins'' (Ducard) *Poor, Poor Ricky (Child) *Harry Potter vs. Pubertis (Dumbledore, Snape) *Robot Chicken Sells Out (Customer, Nerd) *The Fantanas (Ariel Sharon) *The Secret Life of Jack-O'Lanterns (Bully) *Pegasus Abuse (Honeyflake) *Would You Like Fries With That? (Worker) *Go Go Gadget Killing Machine (Inspector Gadget, Chief Quimby) *Redshirt Revenge (Redshirt) *Into the Blue Skewering (Himself) *Young Indy (Indy Jones) *''Andrew Lloyd Weber's The Beastmaster'' (Nathan Lane, Podo) *Just Role Playing (Husband) *Wedding Heart Attack (Groom) *Just Role Playing (Part 2) (Husband) *Archie's Final Destination (Archie, Jughead, Moose) *The CEO of Burger King (Burger King CEO) *Cat Court (Judge) *Five Stages of Grief (Giraffe) *X-Academy (Carey Mahoney, Professor Charles Xavier) *Bumper Car Malfunction (Kid) *Jesus and the Argonauts (Argonaut) *Deep Throat Mistaken Identity) (Rimjob) *''My Stalker'' (Announcer) *''Orlando Bloomin' Onion'' (Survivor #1) *Who Wants Ice Cream? (Ice Cream Man) *Micronaut Mountain Climbing (Micronaut, Acroyer) *NORAD Shoots Down Santa (Santa) External Links: *The Official Seth Green Website *Seth Green's Wikipedia entry *Seth Green's IMDb entry *Seth Green NPR interview Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Characters